


legends of runemera

by peace456



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace456/pseuds/peace456
Summary: a collection of legends myths and folklore from the world in which a second much longer story is currently being outlined and written (cross posted on fiction press but this version is recommended





	1. the war of fire and earth

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and critisism is accepted and heavily sought after, no flames or hate mail please, also my first actually posted work.

As the girl knelt upon the ground she heard her would be killers chase her down the secret tunnel to her ancestral shrine, her wounds burning as she looked into the pool of water at her knees. She heard a voice say "once I walked by the side of your ancestor and guided her hand in battle I shall do the same for you." The wounds on her back began to burn more intensely until there was a feeling of her skin being cut, and a great gout of energy erupted from her wounds burning with the fury of the unknown being in her body as the burning started to recede she heard a scream after a few seconds she realized it was she that was screaming, screaming with the fury of a thousand suns. And her foes fell before her like grain before the scythe, and she beheld a mural of her ancestor surrounded by winged creatures and skeletal beings, she then understood the power that flowed through her. As she looked upon the water again she beheld the face of the one who saved her, a dragon; one with scales of fire but with her face and a human body, and she understood. Her family was old and strong, a family who protected their kingdom with this beings assistance.

The being said "I am Ignia, heir of fire, and I have guided and protected your family for 5 thousand years, you are one of only 15 who have heard my voice as more than a whisper and seen my face. I ask of you will you use my power wisely?" the girl responded "I will try but I am not the wisest of my family nor am I the smartest." "Ah but you have something those others don't, passion; a passion to do right and help others. A passion to right the wrongs you see and passion for your people to prosper. Should you accept my power your goals will be all the easier to attain but know this my power comes at a price, your body will not age, you must spend years mastering my power lest you lose control and harm your people, and you may have to give up you human body as my power may warp and shift your form to allow you to contain my strength." The girl replied after a few moments "I accept your offer on the condition that I can use a fraction of your power as I see fit to have at my beck and call to protect my people when the need arises." Ignia agreed and over time they became as one able to temporarily merge and lay waste to vast swaths of land.

After a decade of training and studying the girl returned to her family and was informed that she was to be queen, as the heir apparent was found to be plotting a coup and exiled and she was the next in line. She took the throne and ruled fairly and justly. Until five years in to her reign the military of a foreign religion attacked her kingdom with the aid of a rival kingdom she personally met their forces in battle and showed them why her realm with the might of Ignia was once feared, 500 men were incinerated in a single blow, arrows burned up in the air, armor and weapons melted before they could hit her and the siege machines burned in her wake until only the enemy king was left and then it became a battle of epic scale as he was the bearer of one of Ingia's brothers, terra, heir of earth.

Mountains were made and destroyed, fire fell from the sky hitting walls of clay, and diamond was formed from their final clash. The battle lasted for days but in the end they called a truce as the land they fought upon was made uninhabitable, a field of fire blackened stone, melted rock, fire hardened clay, and small hills of diamond, to this day those hills and fields exist; the mark of an ancient battle between fire and earth. Eventually after years of negotiations and diplomacy, the queen married the rival king and their kingdoms were joined, and all under their rule prospered like never before, until the kingdoms fell before the might of the new world, old and set in their ways as they were they could not adapt quickly enough and fled before they could be killed. They still live to this day hidden in plain view living their lives and keeping their history and culture alive as best they can.


	2. A Nomad's Home

A young girl and a wolf walk into a town, both weary and frail; a man asks "where is your home young miss? You seem a bit lost" the girl replies "with my wolf companion for we are nomads, souls whose home is with one another." "You have come to the right place then, for here is where nomads live, where those without a home find one. Even I was once like you, lost and with nowhere to go." "you misunderstand me, good sir, I have a home, and it is with my wolf, we have traveled long and far, besides one another and that is enough." the old man watches as they walk toward the edge of town once more he states "all can find a home here, but if you wish to leave I cannot stop you; heed my words, however, one day you will return, and you will be like me, alone and with regrets long since forgotten." "mayhap one night cannot hurt, it would be good, I suppose, to sleep in peace for a night." 

one night turns to a week, one week to one month, one month to one year, and still the girl stays, in that little town of nomads. much later, after the man has passed and she settled down, she hears the pattering of feet and paws and her children run up to her their puppy companions ever at their side, and she remembers that kind old man, and thinks 'you were right my friend, you were so very right about this little town' as she turns and sits down next to her closest friend and strokes his furry head content in the life they have made in the little town of nomads her husband at her side since she convinced him to stay in this little town as the old man had once done saw fit to convince her.


	3. a dragons lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dragon sings to his closest friend and honors an ancient promise

A young woman lies against the tail of her only friend, a dragon whom she has grown to know well as a peaceful and caring soul despite his fearsome size and might. As she curls up she asks him to hum to her a lullaby, something from his youth, to soothe her to sleep. He hums to her the lullaby that his mother hummed to him on dark and stormy nights so long ago. For a brief instant, he wonders what might have been had he been human or she a dragon before she sleeps and he follows suit, not knowing she harbors the same thoughts and feelings as he. Tonight they rest as close as can be, for in the morrow she will be wed, and he will only ever see her from afar, watching and protecting her until her dying day, silent and unseen. He resolves himself to let her know she and her descendants can return to this place if, in some far and distant future, they needs somewhere to stay in peace, safety and comfort, a place away from her soon to be husband, away from the village, and away from their mortal troubles. for he will be here for as long as she lives, and he will remember her long after her bones are naught but dust and her family has died out as is his curse, his curse to live longer then all else. 

Centuries pass and a descendant of hers runs into the cave fleeing her abusive husband, wicked town, and cruel father, who wished to see her burn for the crimes of another. as the dragon lays eyes on her he asks “who are you to enter my home without my say so?” the girl replies “I am Emilia my family has lived in the village below for decades and my mother told me if ever I needed a place to stay safe I should run here as her mother told her and her mother before her passed down from my ancestor, I apologize Mr. dragon I will leave if you want me to.” “The name of this ancestor what is it?” the girl said the name of his old friend and he bade her to enter deeper into his home as he did say that she and her line could come here in ever they were in need of shelter. He asked what brought her here and she told her tale, her father beat her often growing up usually after a night at the tavern, when she was married off to a man she found her new husband would also beat her, usually before taking her to bed, and the event that made her run away, a friend of hers was caught in the act of witchcraft, clutching an occult icon, but due to the position and influence her friend’s father wielded she was able to lie and say that she had given the icon from her and the town was after her screaming for her to burn on the stake. 

The dragon was enraged by this; the descendent of his old friend was abused by those she trusted, violated by the man she was forced to wed, and sentenced to a slow and painful death merely because she was a woman whose friend had lied about her. He said that she could live with him however she would need to get clothes to wear as the few dresses and outfits that his old friend ad kept in her horde had decayed to nothing in the centuries since she had left to live with her beloved. She managed to sneak home that night and retrieved enough clothes to let her live with him and returned before dawn. She lived with him for a decade growing to love him as her ancestor did before her, one night she admitted to him her attraction and feelings for him. He admitted that had she been a dragon or he a human he would have courted her as she was presumed to have perished in the mountains and wilderness around the town or so he had heard from the human hunters when he went hunting for food one day. She expressed her desire to become a dragon so that she could be with him, the one being who understood and loved her more than her own mother. He said that there might be a way but he would need to consult the tomes his mother had given him before he left her home. Emilia was 35, she asked if he had made any progress, he admitted that he had but it was dangerous, and was more than likely to kill her, she replied that she didn’t care as any life with him was worth the risk, and if she died at least she would die with him at her side. So he attempted to make her a dragon and succeeded after a sort, both him and her becoming one and the same in their new forms, neither quite like what they were before becoming a mix of their best aspects. Both happy and filled with joy at the result none the less and now they can be together as they had wished for so long, retreating as deep into the cave as possible they laid together as they had wanted to for so long for the first time. 

Centuries later after the village was abandoned, the two half dragons saw the village and resolved to make it better and they did so calling those like them to populate it and within one human life time the village was full of life again as what was once seen as an unholy union of dragon and human was now celebrated as the love between a man and a woman no matter the form breed or age of the two. Emilia and the dragon lived and ruled together as equals forming a nation together over the centuries finding ruins older than they thought possible and learning its secrets, allowing them to be peaceful as they had become feared by their neighbors for their martial strength but renowned for their seeming lust for peace.


	4. a guardians duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a guardians fights till he falls to defend all that is or ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is from the perspective of a Kimeran guard, an individual who has either partially or fully merged with a Kimeran which is essentially an energy dragon that has some control of an element or two.

The war rages on,  
I am Bradley Neilson, the champion of time. I make this recording in the brief lull in the eternal war, I have seen the entirety of time from inception to now: every twist, turn and possibility, and have survived, I have seen and learned from the last of the Skasians, beings of concept and knowledge. I fight in the name of God for the existence of creation here on this eternal bomb churned plain. I fight here, in this bunker, on this defensive line. Firing on the accursed formless shapeless beings of antimatter, the oldest of times foes, the ones who would annihilate the memory of all creation if given the chance. I hear the scream of artillery, I hear the reapers laugh as a bullet deflects off the side of my helmet, and I duck a stream of dark matter, a man falls bisected from the beam his face frozen in surprise, as a man with the same face slides into the trench next to me, I know there will be many such instances happening all along the defensive line. 

Yet I fight on for my family, friends, brothers and sisters in arms, for the children laughing and playing, for the babies crying in their mother’s arms, I fight for this, knowing that such a life is not for me and will never be mine. I have been fighting for decades, one of only 100 who have lived as long as I, yet I am the only one who still fights here with a rifle and grenades with my men on the front line letting men with better minds work out the strategy, while I fight with tactics, leading men to victory and survival. Letting others worry about the objectives bought with the lives and material expended to accomplish them, while I make sure that such objectives are bought with as few lives as possible knowing that a single life has far more value than a bullet or grenade. We strike a tear in reality, from which these accursed swarm, my men prevent any foe from leaving as I prep the equipment needed to close the tear, as the final timer is set we hear a scream, a man has been hit, not dead, not yet. I ensure the machine will go off when ready or sooner if necessary, as I keep him alive while falling back to our bunker for him to get to a corpsman.  
The reaper laughs as I see our trench and I toss the wounded man to another, as a dark matter beam flashes toward us, I protect my men, taking a blow that would have killed many, playing bait for the intended prey. I survive barely. The reaper whispers in a cold voice tinged with frustration at a prize denied “you will die one day and I will make you watch as what you have fought for so long to protect is destroyed no matter how long it takes”. He is right one day I will fall but not this day, today I add one more scar to the tally, one more squad the reaper will not have, one more tally on the butcher’s bill that will go unpaid. 

August 10th 50076 my time has come, I have lived for far longer then I should have, many men have lived full productive lives as I fought here, my men are ready and prepared, my protégé ready to take my place, and I know this will be the last fight. My old scars are aching I can only direct from behind the line, but I know that once my men pour through the tear we found, the defenses will be hit harder than ever before. I will die here on this line, the line I have always fought on, it is ironic, that I thought the reaper was an enemy, something to fear. Not in my final hours I know it is near he will take me but I see his frustration for what it is, a kindness. He wishes me to rest to let others fight my battles, and here as the accursed swarm their fight ranks closing in, I know I will die. I fell perhaps 5000 of their weakest men before I see it, their leader as old as I am. We meet in the trench and he wounds me. I laugh and with my final act, use a forbidden weapon, a nuke the size of a grenade, to wipe out me, him, and his honor guard 100 of their best warriors and their leaders protege with one single act. 

The stairs to heaven  
The reaper greets me and I him as old friends, we chat laugh and reminisce for as long as possible. We both know that I have won our little game, our game of survival. Once he thought creation would lose but we have won the war this day; we will live to see tomorrow, and I will rest. I am the last man to give his life for creation, the solder known as Bradley David Neilson. Then I turn and start walking to heaven to shake saint peters hand and answer the Lords last muster call.


End file.
